1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic surgical operation method for removing diseased tissue by conducting full thickness resections to the living tissue of an organ, for example, a digestive canal by using an endoscope.
2. Background Art
Conventional endoscopic mucosal resection for treating a diseased tissue, for example, cancer developed on a digestive canal without carrying out an abdominal operation has been commonly in practice in which a mucosa deteriorated by a diseased tissue is resected with an instrument attached to an endoscope inserted into a body cavity from the mouth or an anus.
In particular, en bloc resection, i.e., full thickness resection including a mucosa, a submucosa, a muscle coat, and a serosa has been considered in recent years for resecting the diseased tissue reliably and facilitating histopathological diagnosis for the resected diseased tissue.
An example of the full thickness resection conducted to a section including an diseased tissue in a hollow organ, for example, a stomach or a colon disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,718 is a surgery method in which, a cylindrical housing is attached to the distal end of an endoscope; an internal tissue is retracted into the housing by using a grasping forceps; the internal organ is resected in the vicinity of the opening of the housing by using rotational blades; and a distal end section of the internal tissue relative to the resected point is sutured with a stapler.
Another example of a full thickness resection conducted to a section including an diseased tissue in a hollow organ disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,221 is a surgery method in which, a cylindrical housing is attached to the distal end of an endoscope; an internal tissue is retracted into the housing by means of suctioning; the suctioned living tissue is tailored using a T-bar suture instrument; and the living tissue is resected in this state. In these cases, the scope of resection is limited since these surgery methods suctions the living tissue into the housing and then resect the living tissue, therefore, full thickness resection is difficult in the case of a widely spreading diseased tissue.